The invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring the operation of a transmitter antenna system, which is adapted to transmit one or more information signals, which arrangement is provided with a retrieval arrangement (102) for retrieving a first detection signal, which first detection signal is a measure of a reflection signal in the transmitter antenna system.
The invention also relates to a detection arrangement that can be used in the arrangement for monitoring and to a method of monitoring the operation of a transmitter antenna system.
An arrangement for monitoring, as introduced above, is known for example in the form of the TS4506 HF performance security system of the company Rohde & Schwarz. This arrangement realizes a performance measurement of the transmission signal to determine whether overload, wear or mismatch occurs.